


Family

by DanieXJ



Series: Mardi Gras [3]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Fourth of July in the ER-verse. With lots of Fireworks and Drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next story in the Re-write of my Mardi Gras series.

"Is it starting now?"

Kerry sighed good naturedly, "Sshh... no, not yet, be patient."

Sandy sighed melodramatically, "And why hasn't it gotten to the good part yet?"

Kerry shook her head and glanced over at her stereo system. "You have about four minutes."

"Four minutes."

Kerry took Sandy's hair in her hands in a ponytail and started to separate it into three clumps distractedly, to give them something to do. It had been her idea that the two of them did something other than sex. She was realizing that it was one of her worse ideas. "What you do is find something interesting about the music. If you're watching it live, find an instrument that you find interesting instead, and focus on that."

Sandy sighed with a smile as Kerry's fingers made soothing circles on the top of her head. "What'd you say?"

Kerry smiled, at least she wasn't the only one distracted.

oOOOOo

The piece finished and Sandy leaned back into Kerry, "Well, it's not Miles or Dizz, but it's not bad. I can't believe that you like that, but not jazz."

Kerry grabbed a hair band from the nearby table and wrapped it around the bottom of the braid. "Then, I guess you'll just have to convince me to then, won't you?"

Sandy thoroughly defied both gravity and the laws of motion as she flipped her body around so that she was face to face with Kerry. She stuck out her tongue. Kerry took immediate advantage of this and kissed Sandy.

They were rudely interrupted by Kerry's phone trilling. Kerry reached over to see who it was and turned bright red. Sandy laughed and poked at Kerry's stomach. "Well, you're not going to answer it?"

Kerry silenced it and put it back down. "After seven months, you would think you'd know me better than that Lieutenant Lopez."

"Well, maybe I'm just givin' you a sack 'a grief there Doctor Kerry 'Player' Weaver."

Kerry narrowed her eyes at Sandy, but only for a second, before a smile broke onto her face. "What can I say, it's the crutch."

Sandy laughed and dragged them both to their feet. "And yet, somehow you restrain yourself, only two huh..."

Kerry looked down, "Sandy, I..."

Sandy took hold of Kerry's chin and brought it up. "No apologies. You do what you do, what makes you happy, the rest of the world can go fuck itself."

Kerry kissed Sandy's fingers and shook her head. "I'm not used to... any of this."

Sandy winced, "You do know that..."

Kerry raised an eyebrow and Sandy trailed off with a chuckle, "I said I'm not used to it, that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. That's why I'm always safe... I may be new compared to you or Kim or... anyone at this, but I'm not stupid."

Sandy took a step back and put her hands on her waist, "Are you making implications about the sort of woman I see?"

Kerry put a hand to her chest and the most innocent look on her face, "Who me?"

Sandy shook her head and gave Kerry a teasing kiss. "Wish I wasn't working tomorrow, are you?"

Kerry shook her head, "Apparently my lectures have been listened to after all. No one even called in sick, and for Fourth of July, I was impressed."

"You goin' to the party?"

Kerry frowned as she started cleaning up their mess of plates, food, etc. "Party?"

"Ah, you've never heard of the astounding Legaspi Fourth of July party? Tom Legaspi is a firefighter, so's TJ, his son, Tom Junior, and Morgan, his youngest daughter. They invite Cops, Firefighters, now that Kim's back at County she invites Docs, Nurses... Really, no invitation? Email?"

Kerry stopped moving, "You're right, I may have gotten an email about it. But I can't go..."

Sandy rolled her eyes and took a pile from Kerry's hands. "You two work together and haven't killed each other."

Kerry mumbled, "Or jumped each other."

Sandy looked up, "What?"

Kerry shook her head, "This would be different."

"You'd never see her, trust me. Ya gotta go, tell me all the gory details. Puleese?"

Kerry waited until Sandy put down the plates and then pushed at her shoulder. Sandy laughed and pushed back, then wrapped her arms around the redhead. "Ask Court to go with you."

"Working."

A laugh erupted from Sandy and another and another. She covered her mouth and gave a muffled, "Sorry."

Kerry shook her head, "Yes, I know, ironic."

"Go have fun. Please..."

Kerry sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll have fun."

"You are unique Kerry Weaver."

oOOOOo

"Excuse me?"

Randi looked up, annoyed at being interrupted in her not working. "What do you..." She trailed off as she spotted the man who was speaking. He wasn't a staff member. He had red hair cut close to his head and green eyes. He wore a dark blue suit with a red and blue striped tie and a light blue shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry. What can I do for you sir?"

A small smile graced his features and Randi had just a second of deja vu, "I'm looking for a Kerry... I think it's Weaver. She works here, does medical segments for the NBC station in town as well?"

Randi frowned, the man in front of her had just gone from a cute guy with potential, to a slightly creepy guy who had obviously seen Kerry on the news. Still. "She's not here today. I can give her a message if you'd like?"

The man nodded slowly, "Yes, okay, sure." He took a card out, scribbled a number on the back and handed it to Randi. "I'm not, a stalker or anything if you're wondering. I'd just like to talk to her. I'm a Doctor as well, a Surgeon."

Randi chuckled, "That's better?" She glanced at the card. "Doctor Leonard, I will give Doctor Weaver your message."

oOOOOo

"Oh, Doctor Weaver, before you go, I almost forgot to pass on a message."

Kerry smiled, "What would cause you to forget a message, could it have been the psychotic patient who had to be physically subdued, or perhaps the three traumatic fireworks injuries?"

Randi blinked, "Uh, right." She handed Kerry the card. "He said he just wanted to talk. It didn't seem like a, I want to poach you talk, or a, I want to murder you slowly talk. So..."

Kerry smiled and tilted her head to one side. "I'm not sure what I, what the ER would do without you."

Randi glanced around the ER, "Probably eat each others children. See ya tomorrow Doctor Weaver."

"Ah, you won't, I'm off."

"Oooh, you going to the big Legaspi bash?"

Kerry shrugged, "I'm thinking about it."

Randi nodded, "Been there. You should, it's a blast."


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry groaned and rolled over, patting at her night table for the incessantly ringing phone. "Weaver."

"I'm going to wager a guess that you didn't see it was me."

Kerry closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to wake her herself up a bit. A smile appeared, "Courtney."

A sigh came through the line. "Yep, it's just me. Standing in the middle of a blocked off road, sweating to death in this horrible July heat, while, a woman who's not you reports on a fire that's not helping the heat index." Courtney paused on the other end for a second. "Are you okay Kerry?"

Kerry tried to blink away the sleep in her eyes and her brain. "Yes, yes, of course. Who wouldn't be, you need to remember to drink fluids."

Courtney chuckled, "And you remember to have fun?"

Kerry smiled into the phone. "I'll try, I'll see you early then?"

"Inside.... with AC, lots and lots of AC. Tomorrow." There was a pause, and then Courtney hung up.

Kerry laid her head back down and put the phone against her forehead. She'd gotten no sleep, her hip throbbing all night. And then there was Courtney's pause.

With Sandy there was nothing assumed, Kerry could feel it when they were together. Sandy wanted a good time, happy times, she saw enough despair in her job, dealt with enough stress in her job that she said she didn't want it in her relationships.

With Courtney, Kerry could tell it was different, that she said she understood what Kerry was going through, but then, despite herself Courtney would pause or stumble when talking about them, talk about their future.

Kerry rolled out of bed, leaving her phone behind. She made her way from the bedroom to the bathroom without the aid of her crutch. She stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't look as tired as she had a year ago, but now she thought she saw something different in her reflection. She shook her head and got her morning stuff underway.

oOOOOo

Kerry stepped into the Legaspi backyard and glanced around, Sandy had been right, everyone was there. She wandered a bit, saying hello to those she recognized, getting a bit of food and a soda.

And then she was descended upon. "Kerry Weaver."

Kerry turned and frowned, "Curtis Scott." Her eyes went to the two kids with him. They both looked like little clones of Curtis. The young girl's eyes seemed to be trying to pierce Kerry's skin.

Curtis gestured to the kids. "These are my kids. Emily and Tyson. Nine and Five. This is Kerry Weaver."

Kerry smiled, "Hey guys..."

Tyson shyly looked through his bangs. "Does that hurt?" He touched the crutch lightly and jerked his hand back when it made contact.

Emily gave her little brother a push. "Don't be a butthead. She doesn't want to talk about it."

Tyson looked about to tear up, "You don't know Em..."

Kerry smiled and by some miracle, without a groan, sat down in the grass. Tyson followed suit with much more grace and youth. "Did you mean your question in a mean way?"

Tyson shook his head enthusiastically. "No, no."

"That's good, because a real question is always an okay thing. No, it doesn't usually hurt, but sometimes it gets sore. Do you know the difference?"

Tyson nodded again, "Yes, sore is how my throat hurts, hurt is when I have an owie on my knee."

Kerry smiled, "That's exactly it. Think you can help me up?"

Tyson scrambled to his feet and held out a hand. Kerry mostly used her crutch, but Tyson didn't seem to notice or care. Once she was back up Tyson handed Kerry's plates to his father who quirked an eyebrow at Kerry. She started to speak, but before she could Tyson d id. Grabbing her free hand again he spoke, "Meet my friends, okay?"

Kerry blinked back at Curtis as she allowed herself to be pulled by the little Tyson Scott to his equally young friends.

oOOOOo

Doris stopped by the admit desk. "You're working today?"

"Just got in. You're working too."

Doris inclined her head at the desk clerk, "True. Hey, how's the redheaded guy we brought in?"

"Do you remember his name?"

"Two first names I think. I could swear I knew him from somewhere."

Randi focused on her computer screen for a second, "Oh, Mike Leonard, wow. I just talked to him yesterday, he wanted to talk to Doctor Weaver. He's alive though."

Doris held a hand up, "That's all I wanted to know, we brought him in with quite a head injury. Stay cool if you can."

Randi sighed, "Now you've jinxed our poor AC system."

Doris tipped an imaginary hat at Randi, "Aim to please."

oOOOOo

"Kim, look who came."

Kim looked over at her mother with a frown. Where Kim was tall, her mother Pamela Legaspi was short, but both had once been blonde with blue eyes and the same cheeky smirk. She followed Pam's gaze to where Kerry sat on the grass, surrounded by children.

Kim shook her head, "I never thought I'd see Kerry in that position."

"You still like her, huh?" Tom, her father stepped next to his daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders. They were the same height, though where she had a runner's build, Tom looked more like a linebacker. His hair was also blonde, but his eyes were a deep hazel green. "Grapevine says she's going with a TV Producer and a firefighter. One of the Lopezes."

"I know Dad."

"Tom, no meddling. Still, you should say hello."

Kim rolled her eyes at the two older Legaspis, "We haven't worked twice now Mom. Why would, why should I even try?"

Pam put an arm around Kim's waist and squeezed. "The first time it was all that Wallace child's fault. Putting Kerry in that position before she had even come out to herself. I remember you agonizing for a couple of years young lady."

"Mom. How?"

"A mother knows these things. Now, this second time I think she was just scared."

Kim looked over at her mother unbelieving. "I am anything but scary. A couple of people have even called me cute."

Tom spoke, "Not you Kimmy, commitment. No one has ever stayed around long in her life, so she cuts bait and runs first. Stick around, ask her out again."

Kim stared at Kerry, watching her with the little ones. "Lesbian relationship advice from my father."

Tom waggled a finger at his daughter, "Now, who is it that tells us that relationships are all just relationships, no matter the..."

Pam helped out her husband, "...private parts..."

"...of those in the relationship. Who is it?"

Kim sighed, "I get your point Dad."

"Good."

oOOOOo

"Who's your favorite player?"

Tyson gave the question lots of thought as the other kids responded with A-Rods, Sosas, and Thomes. Finally he spoke, "Tim Wakefield."

A six or seven year old who seemed to be related to one of the firefighters at the party gave a snort. "He's stupid."

Tyson stood and the two boys faced off. "No he's not, he throws the buckleball."

"Knuckleball dummy."

"Hey." All the kids looked at Kerry. Her Chief voice had come in handy. She hadn't been sure if it would work on kids as well as it worked on Interns. "No names."

The other boy shook his head, "I'm gonna play Frisbee." He moved away and everyone but Tyson followed him.

"You don't want to play?"

Tyson shrugged and was silent for a minute before he spoke again, "Kerry who's your favorite player?"

"Trot Nixon."

Tyson's mouth dropped open, "Really?"

Kerry smiled, "Really. Now, do you just like Tim, or do you like the whole team? Did you see last night's game?"

Tyson nodded quickly, "Schilling pitched. And I like the whole team." Tyson looked one way, then the other after he spoke and leaned closer to Kerry.

Kerry smiled, "Me too. I bet your Dad isn't happy about that huh?"

A voice came from above both of them, "Neither is his godmother."

Tyson looked up and jumped up, "Auntie Kim." He pulled at her until she sat down next to him. "This is Kerry."

Kim smiled at the youngest Scott, "I know her."

Tyson frowned, "Really?"

Kim nodded, "We work together at the hospital."

"Oh..." The young boy looked from one woman to the other. He leaned towards Kim, "Do you..." His eyes moved towards Kerry and back to Kim. "Like her?"

Kim hid her smile and put her head down right next to his. "Do you?"

He nodded, "Can I get Ice Cream?"

Kim tilted her head, "You know you have to ask your Dad."

He sighed, but stood and turned to Kerry, "Bye Kerry," and he was off towards Curtis.

The two women stayed seated across from each other. Kim finally broke the silence. "How are you doing?"

Kerry shrugged, "Well, you?"

"Well? C'mon Ker, s'ok if you're deliriously happy and not dating me. You have to find you."

"I'm sorry." Kerry frowned, "For being so, all you've ever done is been there for me and all I've ever done is push you away."

"Kerry, it takes two for a break up. I..." Kim shook her head, "Maybe my... thing... is that I can't let you be, I'm a fixer. Always have been, ask my parents, probably why I'm a Psychiatrist."

"Never met your parents."

Kim stood and practically yanked Kerry to her feet. "C'mon then."

"Kim, I didn't mean, Kim..." Kerry shook off Kim's hand. "How, how are you?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, deciding whether or not to go with the flimsy change of subject. "Well, a couple of months ago I dated a nice woman, but, I haven't..." She gave Kerry a gentle shove in the shoulder. "...juggled two women at once recently. Not since college actually." Kim shook her head and stuck her hands in her pockets. "And back then. Someone always gets hurt Ker. Someone always cares too much..." Kim met Kerry's eyes. "Be car..." She trailed off, "And you already know who that's gonna be, don't you? Be careful Ker, love, love is like one gigantic mine field, and if you're not only trying to cross it, but juggle more than one mine as well.... well...."

Kerry didn't get to respond as Kim gestured to her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Kerry Weaver. Kerry, my parents Pam and Tom Legaspi, and trust me, you don't want to be calling them Mr. and Mrs. Legaspi. I get my Psychiatry from my mom the Psychologist, everything else I get from Pops here..."

Kerry inclined her head, "It's nice to meet you Mrs., Mr. Legaspi."

Pam stared at Kerry for a moment before a smile appeared on her face, "I think I like you. Do you like to cook?"

"Ah, sure, yes."

Pam took a hold of Kerry's free hand and dragged her away from the taller Legaspis. Tom smirked at his daughter, "I think that if you're not going to get your Kerry back, your mother's going to do it for you kiddo."

oOOOOo

Kerry frowned as she entered her ER. Pratt gave her a look. "Nice duds."

Kerry looked down at herself, she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, nothing extraordinary. She gave Pratt a scathing look back, "It's my day off Greg..." She swung her gaze to Randi, "And I, for once, was actually having fun, so this had better be important Randi."

Randi nodded, "You know the card I gave you?"

"Mr. Leonard, Dr. Leonard, sure, haven't gotten around to him yet. Again, Day... off...."

"He's here."

"Miranda."

Randi held a hand up, "No, I mean, he's a patient here, upstairs. Head injury and a coma. They haven't been able to find any family."

Kerry cut off the clerk, "Randi, why did you call. Me. Here?"

"I think he might know you. I mean, when he came in... Look, it's a feeling Doctor Weaver."

Kerry glanced over her shoulder at the elevator. "You want me to check on him? Even though there are better docs here, you think... what?"

Randi shook her head and sighed, "I don't know Doctor Weaver. I don't do flights of fancy, you know that."

Kerry stared at Randi for a long time. "Well, it is my day off, but..." She took hold of Randi's arm. "Frank, Randi's taking her break."

"Wha..."

oOOOOo

"Why am I here Doctor Weaver?"

Kerry flipped through Mike Leonard's chart. "It looks like we stabilized him, but hasn't woken up. They're watching him."

"Do you recognize him?"

Kerry glanced at the man and shook her head, "Never seen him. Do they have what he came in wearing?"

Randi grabbed the personal items bag and Kerry glanced through it. A wallet fell out. The clerk picked it up and opened it. "Ooh, not poor... and he seems to..." She trailed off, "Holy shit."

"Language Randi..."

Randi raised an eyebrow, "Practicing for children."

Kerry sighed, "What made you curse Randi?"

"His birth date... seems familiar."

She handed over the wallet and Kerry blinked, "Oh."

"See, I told you... you two are connected. Same birth date, and year right?"

Kerry shook her head and handed Randi back the wallet, "Do you know how many people have the same birthdays? Mine was the same as my adopted great grandmother, year aside. Millions of people are born on the same day. Thousands on the same day and year."

Randi held up a strand of the comatose man's hair. "How many have the same color hair and eyes too?"

"Hundreds Randi. And I haven't seen his eyes."

Randi stuck the license in front of Kerry. "Then look."

Kerry gently lowered Randi's arm. "Randi, what's wrong?"

"Channeling Kim now?" Kerry frowned at the clerk and Randi let her arms drop to her sides. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

Kerry put a hand on Randi's arm again, "I know I'm not anywhere near everyone's friend, but if you need an ear, I happen to have two. Whatever it is."

They stood there in the unknown man named Mike's room for a few minutes before Randi blurted out her problem. "I'm... I'm just, it's like I'm floating out there and I have no idea who the hell I am, or what I want and..."

"Randi."

"And then this guy, there's something about him, and now he's in a coma, and he has no one, like me, and I..." Randi trailed off.

Kerry pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "Well, the doctors think there's a chance he'll come out of it. He's not brain dead."

Randi seemed to regain some of herself. "I can deal with brain dead. You've never dated until you've dated brain dead."

Kerry put a hand on Randi's back and pushed her towards the door. "Let's leave him alone for now. Give him some silence to recuperate."

Randi looked in the window as Kerry closed the door. "I'm sorry, I... I may come back later." Kerry raised an eyebrow and this managed to pull a grin onto Randi's face, "...after my shift of course."

"Well..." A small smile came to Kerry's face as well, "If anyone can talk her way in, you can."

oOOOOo

Kerry had just finished cleaning her kitchen when her doorbell rang. She was sorta sick of people for the day. She had found out when she was a child that she had a people quotient for each day, the number had gotten bigger since she had become a doctor, but on her days off it went down significantly.

She frowned when she looked through the peephole. It was Courtney and she didn't look too happy.

Kerry opened the door, "Court, you rang the bell."

Courtney stepped in and closed the door. "I know, we have something tomorrow, but... this can't wait. Come with me to Miami."

Kerry blinked in stunned silence. "What? Miami, Courtney..."

Courtney grabbed both of Kerry's hands, sending the redhead's crutch clattering to the ground. "I love you, it just, it snuck up on me like a Cottonwood and bit the hell outta me, but I do. There is an amazing opportunity for me in Miami, a giant step up."

"Court, my life is here."

"They'll take you too, I know it, you can be heard by thousands and thousands of people, talk about the things that matter to you, anything. Talk about changes that need to be made, new treatments that are promising. You can be Miami's Tim Johnson."

Kerry carefully extracted her hands from Courtney's. "I'm not a TV personality Courtney. I'm a teacher. I love seeing the looks on the Med Student's faces when a fact clicks into a permanent place, never to be forgotten, just shuffled. Or the amazement when an Intern realizes that he just did a procedure that before he'd only read about. Or the look on a Resident's face when she realizes for the first time that she just taught someone something, that she isn't just someone who can repair the broken parts, but can pass on that knowledge." Kerry trailed off, "I can't just leave that, I'm sorry."

Kerry stared at the ground as Courtney picked up Kerry's crutch and handed it to her. "I... I have to go Kerry. This. I love what I do too. I thought that I could be okay with half of you, but... it just makes me half of myself. I'm sorry."

Kerry looked up, "I'll miss you so much." She stepped forward and put her arms around Courtney's waist, "You..."

Courtney took Kerry's head in her hands as if it were a Faberge egg and kissed the redhead's lips with gentle sadness. She let go and cupped Kerry's cheek. "Mac is good. He'll take good care of your segments... and maybe one day we'll meet again. When we've both gone national."

Kerry could only stand there as Courtney beat a hasty retreat back out of Kerry's home. Kerry watched through her doorway as Courtney left. She didn't know how long she stood there before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kerry. Doctor Weaver?"

"What? Captain Scott?"

He glanced around the entry way quickly, as only a cop could do. "You shouldn't leave the door open like that. Are you alone?"

Kerry finally focused on Curtis. "Ah, yes. What can I do for you Captain?"

Curtis yanked a hand through his hair, "Look, this is an unfair thing to ask fo you. You and Kim aren't even going together anymore, but I have... I have no one else, my wife, Lois Scott, is at work, and I... will you look after Ty and Em?"

Kerry nodded, "Of course, yes... should I call Kim?"

Curtis paused, "Are you two speaking?" Kerry put her left hand on her hip and Curtis put his hands up, "I'll go get the kids."

He went back to his car and seemed to be explaining everything to them. He also seemed to be profusely apologizing to them. Soon they came running up to Kerry with giant smiles. "So... how are you two doing?"

She closed the door after they waved to their father and followed them into the living room. Emily carefully looked around before she sat down next to where Tyson had flopped on the floor already.

"May we color?" Emily leaned closer to Kerry, "I do it with him so that he doesn't feel left out."

Tyson stopped mid color and blinked up at Kerry, a guitly look on his face for starting to color his paper on her floor without asking first. "Oh..."

Kerry smiled, "Of course guys. Let me go get something too. You'll be okay?"

Emily kept coloring, but Tyson nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm a big boy." Kerry smiled and went to find something that she hadn't thought about in ages.

She came back to the living room a few minutes later to the two children still with all their fingers and toes, and still coloring quietly. Emily's pictures were colored very realistically. The people were a yellowish pink, the sky blue, the sand yellow tan. Tyson on the other hand was going crazy with color, one half of a dinosaur was bright red, the other was dark green. Kerry chuckled and both kids looked up. Tyson spoke, "What's that?"

Kerry slowly lowered herself to the ground and put down the handmade box next to Tyson. "These Tyson, are crayons."

Tyson made a face at Kerry, "I know... why a lot?"

"They are from a lot of different boxes of crayons. No two colors alike. I spent a lot of time finding all these when I was a kid, when I was just a little bit older than your sister, I made the box too."

Tyson started to take one, then looked up at Kerry with furrowed eyebrows. "Can we use?"

Kerry ruffled Tyson's hair, "Of course you can bud... go crazy. I'll bet that you can make some really outrageous pictures with these colors huh?"

Tyson dove right in coloring with the crayons like he had never colored before. Emily on the other hand didn't start coloring again. Instead she watched Kerry closly. "Adults don't color, do they?"

Kerry took out her favorite sky blue in the box. "Anyone can color at any time they want to."

"When did you find these?"

Kerry put back the crayon. "I was just a little older than Ty when I started."

"You were?"

Kerry chuckled, "Oh, I was much more serious back then than I am now."

Emily stared at Kerry for a long time before a smile came to her face and she spoke quietly. "You can call me Em if you want Doctor Weaver."

"Only if you call me Kerry."

Emily nodded and started coloring.

Kerry slowly stood, "You guys want dinner?"

Emily nodded and Tyson totally ignored her.

oOOOOo

Kerry's doorbell rang, again. She sighed and answered it. Hoping that it wasn't Sandy to break up with her too, or perhaps an IRS man to audit her.

It was Kim, and she dove into whatever it was that she was planning to say right away, but quickly got derailed. "Look, Kerry, I..." Kim trailed off. "Are you aware that Tyson and Emily Scott are in your living room?"

Kerry put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, they're finally asleep. What do you need Kim? I just got broken up with by Courtney, and then these two were dumped on me by a guy I barely know, so... I'm a little wiped out."

Kim rubbed the back of her neck, "It's... I can come back..."

Kerry shook her head, "No, it's okay, what do you need?"

"I..."

Kim's phone rang, and she ignored it. "Kim, it could be the hospital."

"I don't care."

The ringing stopped for a moment, and then started again. "Answer it, nothing is so important that it can't wait for five minutes."

Kim frowned at Kerry for a second before she answered the phone. "Legaspi." She was perfectly silent for a long time. Too long in Kerry's estimation. When she finally hung up she still didn't speak.

"Kim, are you okay?"

The blonde swallowed, as if trying to make room so that sound could come out. "Curtis, Curtis and Lois Scott, they're... they're dead. It was... Their house, it... it went up, a fire, it was so fast. It was practically over before..." She looked around, "I... I need somewhere to sit, please."

Kerry put an arm around Kim's waist and led her into the kitchen. She sank into a chair.

Kerry started to speak, but her phone rang first. She looked at the caller ID and groaned. She picked it up. "Weaver. Are you sure? Have you tried Carter? I can't really leave at the moment, no, that's not the reason Randi, and if you repeat that anywhere you're fired." Kerry trailed off, "No, okay, okay, I'll be there shortly." She hung up, "Kim, I need to go, you can stay here, all three of you if you'd like."

"Uh, yes, yeah, Thank you."

Kerry put a hand on Kim's shoulder, "I'll be back."

"I... I may take them home, to my home I mean."

Kerry nodded, "Just lock up if you do... and take the box of crayons too."

Kim frowned up at Kerry, "What?"

"Tyson and Em will know what I mean."

oOOOOo

"All the docs are in exam one."

Kerry had been walking by Randi and turned back towards the clerk when she heard this. "Exam one?" Randi nodded. Kerry shrugged and changed her course to take her to Exam one instead of Trauma one. When she got inside there were many doctors standing around the bed. Kerry cleared her throat and they all moved to the side. Kerry bit back a gasp. Before her sat a boy somewhere near Emily's age, maybe a little younger with some sort of pole like object through what appeared to be his heart. "Whose patient is this?"

Everyone pointed to Dave. Doctor Malucci didn't seem to be his usual perky self. Kerry looked around the room. "If he's not your patient, leave. NOW."

The doctors and nurses cleared the room except for Abby, Chuny, Kerry and Dave. Kerry walked to the boy. She carefully placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's your name son?"

He quietly spoke, "Richey ma'am. It really doesn't hurt ma'am."

Kerry looked around the pole. "You'll tell us if that changes Richey?"

He spoke even quieter this time. "I promise ma'am."

Kerry smiled what she hoped was a comforting smile, "I'm going to go talk to the doctor for a moment, okay. I'll be right back, but this is Chuny and she'll stay with you." She pulled Chuny to the side. "We have to make sure that bar doesn't move." Chuny nodded seriously and Kerry led Dave and Abby into the hallway.

"Are you okay with this David? I know you have a young son."

Dave looked up, surprised, "Oh, yes. Yeah, I'm fine. I called down Romano..." Kerry winced and Dave nodded, "I know, but he's the best..."

"Cardio as well?"

"Yes, yes..."

Kerry nodded, "You seem to have everything under control, do you know where his father, mother, guardian is?"

Dave shook his head, "His father brought him in, signed him in, then disappeared."

Kerry paused, "Call security and tell them to be on the lookout for him? Give 'em a description."

Dave gave a faux salute. "Will do Chief."

He went back into the room. Kim, of all people, came up behind Kerry. "What do you have for me?"

"Nothing Kimberly, you're going home." Kerry turned, "What the hell are you doing here Kim?"

"It's conference week. You have a child?"

Kerry stared at Kim, who stared right back, "He had a pole through his chest."

Kim stared through the window and finally spoke, "You're not going to ask me if I'm sure I can do it?"

Kerry pushed through the door and didn't look behind to see if Kim would follow. Both Chuny and Richey looked up. "Hey Richey, this is Kim, she's going to talk to you for a bit. Is that okay?"

Richey nodded slowly, "Okay, can Chuny stay?"

"Of course, and I'll be back soon."

Kerry left the room and nearly ran into Tyson and Emily. "Hey you two. You had to come in with Kim?"

Both nodded. Tyson's eyes were big as he watched all the bustle in the ER, and he had a death grip on his sister's hand. "You guys want to see something cool?"

Emily frowned, "Are you allowed to say cool Kerry?"

Kerry smiled softly, "Well, do you want to see something... neat-o?"

Both nodded. Kerry held out her hand and Tyson gripped onto it like a dingy at sea. And then Richey's father reappeared. He saw the children and something snapped. He took aim and everything slowed to a crawl. She fell forward, taking Emily and Tyson down with her as shots exploded.

And then Kim was there. "Oh, my God."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not mine." Kerry said with a visible wince. Tyson was wrapped around her like a Boa Constrictor.

Kim wasn't convinced that Kerry was right in her assessment until she looked behind Kerry and saw one of the nurses lying in a pool of blood. Everyone sprang into action, Pratt and Gallant calling out instructions and getting the nurse into the open trauma room.

Kim simply sank to the ground next to Kerry with a deep shuddering breath. "God help me."

Kerry slowly stood, wincing when she was fully upright. Tyson was still wrapped around her leg. She put a hand on his head. "Hon, it's okay, you can let go." Tyson did, slowly, and reattached himself to Kim.

Dave stepped up to Kerry, "Chief... Doctor Weaver, you should get checked out."

Kerry shook her head, "I'm fine David. I know what it is, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm going to go get out of these blood soaked clothes. You see your patient up to surgery and then go home."

"I..." He blinked at Kerry's intense stare and finally just nodded. "Maybe I'll see Nick on the way home. Give him a hell of a hug."

oOOOOo

Kerry had just gotten done with the police when Sandy of all people appeared in the doctor's lounge. She yanked Kerry up. "You look like you're in pain."

"You look tired. You were at the Scott fire."

Sandy frowned as she handed Kerry her crutch. "You knew them?"

"Not really. Curtis' is... was Kim's best friend."

Sandy winced, "Ouch. We didn't find..."

"They were with me, they're alive, the two kids, Tyson and Emily."

A smile came to Sandy's face, "That's good. It was a hot fire, we didn't..." Sandy trailed off, "But enough of work. I'm gonna take you home, wherever you want to go, your place or mine, and we're gonna soak your pain away."

"Thank you Sandy."

Sandy chuckled, "Oh, I'll be gettin' something out of it too Red..." Kerry rolled her eyes, and then raised an eyebrow. "Or... perhaps I won't..."

oOOOOo

Kerry rested in Sandy's arms. They were at Sandy's apartment and neither of them could quite get to sleep.

It was Kerry who broke the silence that had reigned since they'd gotten out of the shower. "Courtney broke up with me. She's moving to Miami."

"Who, whiplash huh. Are you okay?"

"She... she loved me. But, I guess I..."

"Love Kim."

Kerry looked up at Sandy. "Sandy..."

Sandy put her fingers on Kerry's lips. "No, serious talk. You know we would never work long term. After a couple of years, maybe less you'd want kids, me, not so much. You and Kim will find each other and when you get married, or committed, or whatever rights the state deigns to grant us I will be right there, cheerin' you the hell on."

Kerry gave Sandy a push in the leg. "For someone who doesn't want to get married, you seem passionate about it."

Sandy smirked and leaned down and gave Kerry a kiss. "Haven't you figured out yet," she smirked, "I'm passionate about everything."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Uh huh."

"Anyway... when you two get hitched I'll be there, your best gal..."

The smile left Kerry's face. "Sandy..."

Sandy cut Kerry off with another kiss. "Just shhh..."

They were silent for a few minutes. Neither felt the need to speak. Kerry was nearly asleep when her phone jarred her awake. Sandy grabbed it from the bedside table and handed it to Kerry.

The red head stared at it for a second before she answered it. "Weaver."

"Kerry, I'm sorry, you're probably."

"Kimberly."

"Kerry, I need you."

Kerry was silent, she closed her eyes and mentally weighed everything. Her past with Kim, the two kids that were no doubt at Kim's apartment. Her current position and how comfortable and relaxed free of pain she felt in Sandy's arms. Not to mention, the tremble Kerry could hear in Kim's voice.

"I'll be right over. Will you be okay 'til then?"

"Yes."

Kerry snapped the phone closed. Sandy spoke, "That was Kim. Is she okay?"

"No."

"You're going." There was no question in Sandy's voice.

Kerry smiled up at Sandy. "Saint Sandra."

"Saint Sandy... now, get goin'. Rescue your damsel."

oOOOOo

Kerry pushed open Kim's front door with a frown. She closed it behind her and locked it. She walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "Kim?"

Kim sat on the floor in front of her couch, her head in her hands. She slowly raised her head and looked up at Kerry. Her face was tear stained, her eyes bright red. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Kerry dropped her bag and crutch, and sat down next to Kim.

The blonde collapsed sideways, her body wracked with heaving sobs. Kerry ran one hand through Kim's hair and rubbed circles on her back. "It's okay... it'll be okay Kim. Shh... shhh..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kerry's neck hurt, her hip hurt, and her back was quite sore. Kim was still fast asleep, her head on Kerry's lap. Kerry carefully took her phone from her bag and found a number. She hit the dial button and put in to her ear. A male voice answered. "David. You wanted your son's birthday off in three weeks? I need you to cover for me today." Kerry listened for a half a minute in silence. "Thank you David."

"Shouldn't'a done that for me."

Kerry made an 'mmm' sound. She found another number and dialed it. "Rachel, it's Kerry Weaver. I need you to get someone in for Kim, and tell DeRaad about it?" She paused, "Thanks Rachel."

Kerry hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch behind her. "You're gonna have to unpretzel me when we get off the floor."

Kim didn't move.

Kerry tried again, "Last night. You told Emily and Tyson."

Kerry barely heard Kim's, "Yes." There was a long pause, "I... I don't think Ty understood."

Kerry rubbed a circle on Kim's back. "Emily helped him understand after you left of that I have no doubt."

"How do you... you've never been a big sister."

"Because Emily is like you I think. You're not blood, but she's like you. It's what you did for your brothers and sisters when your brother Brendan died."

Kim turned over, but didn't sit up. She stared up at Kerry. "Why are you here?"

"Because you called me."

Kim closed her eyes. "I'm their guardian. In one fell swoop, I go from single to a mother of two."

"Curtis and Lois don't have family?"

Kim sighed, "Curtis doesn't anymore, mother and father died, he doesn't..." There was a long pause, "...didn't have siblings. That's why we were friends. I had three brothers who weren't too too much younger. He always wanted to be a big brother. When Brendan died, he took it just as badly as the rest of us. And then when he found out I was gay..." A hiccup of a sob escaped Kim and she put her hand over her mouth. "He hugged me and told me that he was so glad, that it meant I wouldn't screw up our friendship with romantic feelings."

A chuckle escaped Kerry's lips and Kim's eyes opened. "Sorry, and Lois' family?"

"Loco, totally crazy town."

A tiny voice made both women look up. "I'm hungry Aunt Kim..."

Kim sat up and held out her hands. "Hey kiddo, it's early."

"But, I'm hungry."

Kim stood, Tyson in her arms. "Okay... how 'bout waffles?"

Tyson nodded as he let rip a humongous yawn.

Kerry watched them go into the kitchen. She sat alone in the living room as she listened to Kim and Tyson bumping around in the kitchen.

There was a noise under it though. She frowned and listened harder. It was crying.

Kerry stood with a groan and made her way to the guest room. She gently pushed open the door. "Emily?"

The girl sniffled as she looked up and then started sobbing again.

Kerry slowly approached the bed and climbed on next to the girl. Emily wrapped her arms around Kerry and curled into her. "It's okay, it's okay hon. Let it all out Emily."

oOOOOo

Kim stuck her head in the guest bedroom. "Kerry?"

Kerry put a finger to her lips. She slowly untangled herself and pulled the covers up and over Emily. Kim helped her off the bed and handed Kerry her crutch. They walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Tyson was sprawled on the living room floor drawing, Kerry's box of crayons next to him.

"We saved some waffle mix for you if you're hungry."

Kerry nodded, "Please, yes, syrup too?"

"Yes..." Kim carefully poured the batter into the waffle maker. "I'm sorry for last night, you probably had..."

"Don't Kim."

Kim closed the top of the waffle maker and looked up, "Don't what?"

Kerry sat at the island in the kitchen. "Don't pretend like I was the only one you could call. TJ, Ellen, Simon, Morgan, your mother, father, hell, your gaggle of uncles, cousins, aunts... Don't pretend like it mattered what I was doing."

"Kerry."

Kerry stood and came over to Kim at the counter and gave her a push in the chest. "I came over because I chose to, I came over because you needed me, and I came over because..." Kerry trailed off, took a step back, and shook her head. "I came over because you're like... like the Boston Red Sox. Every year they break my heart, last October was the worst, but every year, middle of February, I'm back."

"Huh?"

Kerry shook her head, "I think my waffles are burning."

Kim whirled and flipped the top up. She winced as she grabbed the waffles with her bare fingers. The two waffles thumped onto the plate. "Oww..."

Kerry put one arm around Kim to support herself, she'd left her crutch at the table. With her other hand she guided Kim's hands under cold tap water. "They weren't burning that fast love."

Kim didn't even comment on the endearment. "I'm the older sister. I'm good, great at it, I don't burn the waffles just 'cause, because..."

"Your best friend in the world, basically another one of your brothers, died. You burned the waffles because you're human Kim."

They were silent as the water ran. Finally Kim turned it off, and removed her hands. She didn't move away from the sink or Kerry though. "Why are you here?"

"Because you needed me."

Kim put a hand over her eyes. "I shouldn't have called you."

"Why?"

Kim pulled away. "Because I love you Kerry. Because you came over even though you were probably with Sandy, or..."

Kerry cut Kim off, "How old am I?"

"Uh, 40, 40 and a half or so?"

"My job?"

Kim took the plate off the counter and dodged by Kerry and put it on the table. "Kerry, just state your po..."

"My job."

"You're the Chief of the ER at County General."

Kerry crossed her arms over her chest. "So, I've been making decisions for years, decades even. I haven't made any that I didn't mean to. Some wound up better than others, but every one I made... I... made."

Kim didn't haven't an answer for Kerry and after a minute of silence Kerry's phone rang. She looked at the call display. It was a County number, but it wasn't the ER, or the Admin offices. "Weaver."

"Doctor Weaver, you have to come to the hospital now."

"Randi, I'm busy, and it's my..."

"No." There was an annoyed silence on Randi's end, "This is important, for you. I don't ask you for stuff Doctor Weaver, it's not my thing, but you gotta get here. I'm upstairs with Doctor Leonard. Please."

With that Randi hung up, leaving Kerry staring at her phone. "That was weird... That was Randi, practically begging me to come to the hospital."

"The ER needs you?"

Kerry snapped closed the phone, "No, to a patient's room." She looked up at Kim. "Will you be okay?"

Kim pulled a hand through her hair, "Probably not."

"I will come back."

"No, no, go..."

Kerry cut Kim off, "Home? To what? An empty place, my cold kitchen, my music echoing through everything like... like I live at the north pole? Now, if you don't want me to come back..."

"No..." Kim eyes flicked over the room, looking for any excuse. "You have to eat your waffles. I can... warm 'em back up."

A smile came to Kerry's face unbidden. "That was... totally lame-o Kim. How about I'll make everyone lunch?" Kim opened her mouth and closed it. "You were going to say, 'No, that's okay.'" Kerry tilted her head to one side. "I've screwed us up enough for several lifetimes, but tell me, really, whose lunch would you rather eat, yours or mine?"

Kim finally nodded.

"I... Will... be back."

oOOOOo

"He's your brother."

Kerry's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. She closed her eyes and pulled her sanity back by force. "That's not possible." Randi handed Kerry test results. Kerry shook her head, "Do I want to know how you got this done, and what magic power you used to get it done so fast?"

"No."

Kerry looked down at the results. Then back up at Randi. "May I have his chart?"

Randi handed it to Kerry, who opened it. She shook her head, "Birth date, blood type, and now DNA. This isn't possible Randi. I..."

"You weren't born in the US, right?"

Kerry hung the chart back up. "Yes."

"Something could have happened?"

Kerry moved across the room and sank into the chair by the door, she put her head in her hands, "The universe is laughing its ass off at me."

Randi decided that a temporary change of subject was needed. "Were you with Courtney when I called?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, Sandy?"

Kerry shook her head, "No, Kim."

"Ah, sorry..."

Kerry looked up at the man in the bed. "She said she loves me."

"Well, duh."

Kerry gave Randi a look, "Excuse me?"

Randi shook her head, "Doctor Weaver, Kim's been dragging since you broke up with her, and you're tryin' to cover it up, but so are you." Randi paused, "It's sorta ironic, you two switching ways of escape. You doin' the ladies woman thing, she doing the work as life thing."

"Do you have a point?"

"Carl is grooming her to be the Psych head. Everyone thinks he wants to go back east."

Kerry frowned, "Robert won't go with it."

Randi looked both ways and then leaned forward, "Do you really think that there aren't enough people here who would kick Romano's ass if given half the chance."

"They'd be stupid, because he would take everyone down with him."

Randi shrugged and stood straight again, "Rumor is, they want you for his job."

oOOOOo

Kim stood in her living room and watched the chaos. She'd been overrun by her two brothers, two sisters, nephews and nieces galore, not to mention her mother and father.

Her mother, Pam, was in charge of the whole thing. The kids had all scattered, some playing with each other, other with Tyson and Emily, while their various adults talked.

Kim turned away and stared out her window. She loved her family, and she knew that they had loved Curtis, but she couldn't stand talking to anyone anymore.

All the adults stopped talking at the same time. Kim turned. "Ker."

Kerry stood in the doorway facing off against Kim's part of the Legaspi clan. No one spoke, it was Tyson who broke the silence by running up to Kerry and nearly bowling her over with his hug. "Kerry, Kerry..."

She reached down and picked him up with one arm. "Hey Ty."

Pam came forward, "Kerry. It's good that you're here, have you met my sons and daughters?" Kerry shook her head as she let Pam lead her to the two blonde men. They could have been twins except for the difference in ages. Pam introduced the oldest as TJ, the firefighter like his father.

The next youngest man looked the most like Kim, he had more of a runner's build than his brother or father. Simon.

Next Pam introduced the woman standing between the brothers as Ellen, she had the blonde hair, but was a bit shorter. One of her brothers, Simon, gave her a shove in the side, "Yep, three girls, my Mom names the straight one Ellen..."

"Simon..." Pam glanced around. "I'm not sure where my wayward youngest daughter is. You'll know her because she's the only other one than me in the family who is normal size."

Kerry smiled. She blinked in surprise as Kim took Tyson from her and put him on the ground. Without a word she pulled Kerry back out the door. The blonde psychiatrist didn't speak until they were both on the sidewalk. "I have to get out, go somewhere, anywhere..."

oOOOOo

"Not really what I had in mind."

Kerry smiled, "I know, but I think I need a dog."

Kim frowned, "So, we come to a dog park? We gonna steal one?"

"Research." They both sat on a bench. "Your family will be worried."

"They..." Kim shook her head, "I'm the oldest sister, I'm the psychiatrist. The one with all the answers."

"You don't want to fall apart in front of them." Kim nodded. "They'll understand."

Kim shook her head. "Look at me." Kerry looked at Kim with a confused look on her face. "See..." Kim shook her head and resumed watching the dogs. "Nothing. No judging, or feeling sorry for me. You don't expect miracles, and you don't expect me to have all the answers. Nearly every other person I've ever met does. Even Christy, sometimes Kate. My family always does. My Mom's the closest, a psychologist, but she's the Mom, she gets to shut it off when she goes home. My father, Morgan and TJ are firefighters, Ellen's a teacher, Simon's a mechanic. Not bad jobs, they're not stupid people, but I went to Med School, residency, and not just the body, but the brain, the mind..."

Kerry scootched over and put an arm around Kim's shoulders. "Kim, it's all in your head..." Kim opened her mouth, but Kerry wasn't done. "On the other hand, your relationship choices are stupid."

A laugh escaped Kim. "Ain't that the truth. That's where my family excels and I suck. TJ's been married to his childhood sweetheart Mary since he was eighteen. When he went traipsing around the world, a Marine. Five kids, three boys, two girls. Ellen, for seven years to Jonas Berg, two kids. Even Simon's been married for two years, to Laura, she survived one of the towers, they got married, moved back, they have a kid."

"And Morgan?"

Kim shook her head and tilted it back to stare up at the sky, as if it had the answers. "She's my hope."

"You'll get stable before your youngest sister does?"

Kim shrugged, "Something like that. I... I never thought I'd... I'd be a guardian before I found... someone."

Kerry smiled as a pug frolicked with his owner. "I, apparently, have a twin brother."

Silence.

"Seriously?"

Kerry chuckled, "I have no earthly idea how. Randi did a DNA test..." Kim looked over at Kerry with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, and didn't ask. But we do seem to be related and his license says that we were born on the same day, same year."

"Wow, family. It's what you've wanted, right?"

Kerry nodded, "For year. Of course, this... Michael Leonard is in a coma."

Kim frowned, "The Doctor Mike Leonard?"

"Uh, I don't know. Why?"

"Surgeon. Up and comer. I think I read something in a journal by him." Kim bumped Kerry with her shoulder. "Guess the brilliance runs in the family huh?"

Kerry shook her head and sat back. They both went silent, watching the dogs and their owners.

"A mutt I think. Some dog no one else wants."

Kim wrapped both arms around Kerry. "You're not a mutt Ker."

Kerry glanced up at Kim. "Why thank you..."

Kim stumbled and started to pull away, "Uh, I mean..."

Kerry smiled to herself, "Oh shush and hold me while your brain quiets down."

oOOOOo

"Do you think we should call someone?"

All the Legaspis had gone home except for Pam and Tom. It was late, dark out. Tyson and Emily were quietly eating dinner in the dining room while Tom and Pam worried in the kitchen.

"She didn't seem like herself, and Kerry."

"Pam. They're both grown women. Don't worry."

Both looked up as Tyson came into the kitchen carrying his plate. "I'm done. Can I have desert?"

Pam looked down at the brown haired boy. "I don't think we have any here."

A pout appeared on Tyson's face. "Nothing?"

A voice came from the doorway. "How 'bout donuts?"

This even got Emily to look up from her dinner in the other room. Tyson's eyes got large, "Boston Crème?"

Kerry came up from behind Kim. "A boy after my own heart."

"Kerry..." He ran over and whacked into Kerry's legs.

"Hey Ty. Let's go let your sister pick out one too."

Tyson frowned, "Not Boston Crème."

Kerry took the box from Kim and guided Tyson into the dining room. "That's between the two of you. I like the Vanilla filled too."

Kim blinked rapidly and turned slowly to watch Kerry. Her mother brought her back around. "Are you alright Kimmy?"

"Not really Mom, no, but I'm... dealing."

Tom looked over his daughter's shoulder. "You two were gone for quite a while."

"She wants a dog..." Kim retreated into the dining room and grabbed herself a donut.

Tom turned to Pam. "She wants a dog? Is that... code...?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kerry flipped open Mike's chart and perused it. She jumped as he spoke. "Are you a hallucination?"

"I'm not. Are you really my twin brother?"

He nodded and winced, "I am."

Kerry put the chart back, "I need to get your doctor in here."

"Wait... don't, I have..."

Kerry cut him off, "I work here Doctor Leonard, and all I've ever wanted was to know my birth mother, my birth family. I'm not going anywhere."

Mike nodded and Kerry was almost out the door when he spoke, "They didn't know. We were separated, there was chaos, you went one way, I went the other. It wasn't because of your disability, neither our mother or father ever knew you survived the day. I didn't know you existed until two months ago."

Kerry turned. "They're both dead."

Even though Kerry hadn't asked a question, Mike answered it. "A few years ago, yes, I'm sorry. They had no idea. It wasn't until I went back to Africa to scatter their ashes that I even realized you could have been alive. I'm sorry."

Kerry paused for a bit before she shook her head, "Don't be, just get better."

oOOOOo

Kim pushed through the door to the doctor's lounge. Kerry looked up, "Kim, are you okay?"

Kim walked into the room and pulled Kerry to her feet. "I love you. I have since I laid eyes on you at the admit desk three years ago. I've never believed in love at first sight. A whole chunk of my relationships have consisted of people who weren't even in love with me. And it's true, at first, I thought the same of you, but..."

"Oh, shut up Kim." She pulled the blonde's head down and their lips met in a searing kiss. Kim lifted Kerry up and felt the redhead's legs around her. They paused, "Words..."

Kim kissed Kerry again, trying her best two the meld them into one being. Her heart was on fire, and she didn't think she could be happier.

Kim finally moved her head back with a smile, "I had everything all laid out. Arguments if you tried to run again, a way to gracefully bow out if you said you could only love Sandy. And you derailed me. You are my... eternal derailment Kerry Weaver."

Kerry unwrapped her legs and put herself back on the floor, though she didn't let go of Kim. "Stick with the visual arts Oakley."

Kim put a hand against her chest, "I promise to try to remember to give you room, not to push and push 'til we're flying off the cliff."

Kerry took one of Kim's hands and put it to her chest. "And I'll try to remember that I'm not alone and have the ability to form words."

Kim smiled, "I love you Kerry."

"I love you too Kim."

"So, a brother huh? Twin brother?" Kerry chuckled as Kim continued, "Next thing you're gonna tell me you have a kid."

"No, no, pretty sure, no, positive I'd remember that. And, not to bring a downer to the proceedings, but, don't you already have two?"

Kim sighed and looked down, "I just... are you almost off?"

"An hour..."

"Can you meet me at your place tonight. My parents have Tyson and Emily."

Kerry brushed back a lock of Kim's hair. "I expect dinner."

A smirk came to Kim's lips, "How 'bout I provide desert?"

Kerry just shook her head and gave Kim a push, "Shoo, so I can get done with work already."

Kim inclined her head, snuck in one quick kiss, and then bowed, backing out without straightening up. Kerry just kept shaking her head with a smile that wouldn't seem to leave her face.


End file.
